The Dragonmage's Daughter
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: Set after Alduin's defeat only a year earlier. Triss Dragonmage has married Vilkas and they have a daughter named Azura Shadowmane. Yep she's named after a daderic prince. Deal with it. Will remain a T.
1. Chapter 1

Vilkas was content with being with Triss even though she is Dragonborn and a Breton mage. It still doesn't bother him as much as having finally heard the news that he was going to be a father.

The two still are members of the Companions although she is the Harbinger along with her other titles of Arch-mage, Listener for the Dark Brotherhood, Nightingale, and leader of the Thieve's Guild and all around good friend and healer. It's been a year since Alduin's defeat and she's happy to be finally able to add the title of mother to her list.

Lydia was happy as a school girl when she heard the news, after being given a chance to join the Companions, which she quite happily took too. And the others were also pleased with the information when it had come time for Triss to deliver the baby. A midwife from the Temple of Kynarth was there to help her and things went well until there were some problems with getting the babe born.

The Dragonborn gave birth to a happy go lucky healthy baby girl she named Azura Shadowmane. Vilkas knew there were problems even before the midwife told him that his wife had lost the fight with the blood loss but not before she pushed their daughter out hard and fast. They buried her the same way that they did with Kodlak Whitemane and her ashes were scattered upon the wind, and well, Vilkas hasa daughter to raise while managing to keep the others in line.


	2. Chapter 2

Azura was a happy go lucky child who learned how to listen and being the daughter of a Companion has been quite the interesting part of her life, even though her mother was the Dragonborn of legend.

As she had gotten older, Azura learned various fighting styles from her family just by watching them. Sword and shield, bow and arrow, one handed, and two handed weapons.

She had seen her eighteenth winter come and go when she was given a blade from the Skyforge where Earlund works. She thanked him with a hug and scampered to the training grounds for a few hours' worth of practice before dark. Tilma was giving the young woman a smile as she watched her train for a few moments before getting back to work.

Azura went to get herself cleaned up before sitting down to eat with the others when she felt the eyes of a hunter upon her. She called to the Nord huntress, "Aela, I know you're there. Please don't try and sneak up on me, thank you very much."

The huntress smiled quite a bit as she retorted to the young warrior. "I see that your abilities of being able to detect both the living and the dead are as astute as ever Azura. I guess it's true that you've taken after both your parents in that regard. Now, come on and let's go join the others before the meat disappears and we'll have to go hunting for some more."

The two went back to Jorvasker to join the other Companions for the evening meal and Azura managed to find a quiet corner to eat her dinner when she felt her father nearby. She smiled a bit before saying. " I'm fine Papa, even though I've been thinking about mama lately. I miss her."

Vilkas sat down beside his eighteen year old daughter and said. "I'll agree with you there. Because I also miss Triss, even though it's been over eighteen years by now. And it's alright to miss your mother even though you've never truly met her when you were born love." And she snuggled up against her father's ribs for a few minutes.

Everyone went off to either work it off with a few hours' worth of training or dealing with jobs that came through from various people when she was given one to go and deal with some druager near Rorikstead with some help from Erik the slayer. She nodded and scampered off to the stables to get her stallion, Obisidian ready to go. Since her mother was a blind mage, Azura was also born with magicka and well, she uses healing magics as well. Besides the occasional destruction spell or two from time to time.

She got her stallion ready when she was given a boost onto Obisidian's back by her father as he said," Be careful Azura. You're all I've got now. Ever since your mother passed on."

She smiled as she replied. "I will be fine Papa. I'll send a courier back with a letter saying that I'm there and when the job's done." And she managed to get her stallion going when she looked back and waved to her father while adjusting her bow and quiver full of arrows on her back. Once on her way to Rorikstead, Azura felt not only excited but also a mite fearful because this was her first job without any adult supervision.

She stopped for the night at the Loreious farm when she helped Cicero with his wagon wheel and she sent him on his way before unsaddling her horse for the night and helping the wife with the evening meal. And she was given directions on how to get to Rorikstead from their farm.

She slept soundly before she was woken up by bandits attacking the farm and she killed them off before depositing their bodies after looting them for gold and lock picks and arrows in a ditch and burning them too.

She went and had gotten her horse saddled when she felt s presence on the farm and it wasn't anyone there besides the farmer who owns it. And that's when she saw her mother's spirit guiding her to Rorikstead safely.


	3. Chapter 3

_Azura dismounted in front of the inn when she heard an argument break between father and son about clearing out the nearby cave filled with drugar and well, she had to settle it... and quickly. She asked. "Is there a problem here gentlemen? Because if there isn't any problems, then Erik and I need to be clearing the damned cave out before the bastards arrive here during the night to kill everyone here."_

_The two went to deal with clearing the cave and they managed to do it before night fall as well. They returned to Rorikstead when she felt eyes upon her again and this time, it wasn't Aela the Huntress. She restrung her Elven bow and notched an Orcish arrow to it and asked the stranger that's been following her for a good while now. "Who are you and why are you following me if you don't have anything else that;s better for you to do?"  
_

_The stranger cackled a bit as she answered her questions in rapid response. " My dearest girl, I knew your mother well before she died giving birth to you over eighteen years earlier. And well, she's being also given the gift of prophecy as well. She had seen the future of her daughter. She knew that you will become the next Harbinger of the companions my dear, and well, she also knew that you would also become the next dragonborn."_

_"The next Dragonborn?" Erik asked with a sharp intake of breath before continuing. "I knew your mother was the dragonborn when she convinced my fathre over a year ago to let me become an aspiring warrior for hire when people need someone to help guard them until they reach the place where they need to be. And well, I knew that she even paid for the armor I'm wearing now. But to think, that you're also Dragonborn. Who would've thought of it. May Talos guide you to where ever you'll be getting your answers Azura."  
_

_Azura nodded in agreement and she left on Obisidian heading back home to Whiterun and to Jorrvasker. Hoping that someone would be able to help her make sense of the story from the old witch back in Rorikstead. And once home, she dismounted and scampered to the gates when she felt the presence of a dragon named Odaving who helped her mother get to the soul eater's eyrie over eighteen years earlier._

_She ran to him and gave the dragon a hug saying. "It's good seeing you old friend, and not because of our bond that truly connects us ever since I was an infant who was needing the strength of a dragon."_

_The dragon nuzzled his heart's bonded as he replied. "Azura, you'll be needing to be heading to Solsteim and soon little one. Because there's the first Dragonborn who's wrecking havoc there on the island. But be careful, he's also the one who has had your mother under control. And she's able to be guiding you through the challenges."_

_"And know this little one, I'll always be with you when you call me as needed. Now, I'm sure that your father's waiting for you at home in Jorrvasker." Odaving gently nuzzled her to get going and she did so with a quick wave to her companion as she entered the city to get home. Once home, Azura removed her quiver from her back and placed them in her little corner of the room she shares with the other members of the Companions who aren't in the Circle sleep when Tilma helped her get into something cleaner for the evening._

_She asked her. "Tilma, what does it mean to be Dragonborn? I mean I knew that mama was the Dragonborn over eighteen years but now, well, I may also be dragonborn too."_

_Tilma was surprised by the question when she answered it as best she could. "My dear girl, you are Triss Dragonmage's daughter for sure because there within the legends there was also something even more so foreboding than the arrival of the Dragonborn, that her daughter will become the next in line and must be trained by the Greybeards in High Hrothgar. But you'll be needing to gain permission from your father first. But I hope that you'll be finding out the answers needed to understand what your heart's telling you dearie."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Azura joined the other Companions for some much needed training when she felt a burning tingle across her shoulders, as if she had been burned by dragon's fire._

_She took a moment to figure out what had just happened when she felt the arrows being shot at Odaving from the city guards and she managed to caml them down long enough to let him get away while Aela asked her point blank. "Azura, what in the name of Talos is wrong with you? Normally, you would be jumping at the chance to kill a dragon."_

_The young mage told the huntress the truth, or as much of it as she could. "Aela, that dragon's name is Odaving and well, he's as much apart of me as I'm apart of him. And, yet, it's because mama was having problems with me before I was born and sought him out for his aid. Therefore, his connection to me is with his heart and mine."_

_Vilkas agreed with his daughter when she was called to Dragonsreach to speak with the Jarl. And she went willingly. Jarl Balgruuf knew that she was the one to send to Solsteim because she has roots there of sorts with the Skalds and the were bears as well, and due to some disturbing rumors of open rebellion as well._

_She agreed to do so when one young lad offered to go with her. It was Erik from Rorikstead and she accepted his help without even asking why. Once on the ship bound for Solsteim, Azura explained some hings to him and he understood why she didn't mention her connection with Odaving right at first, because she was afraid that if she did mention it, people would kill him._

_While on the way to the island, Azura kept herself calm and meditating on the Way of the Voice that the Greybeards had taught her, just like they had taught her mother over eighteen years prior to defeat Alduin, the world eater. and she knows what it means to be dragonborn because she is connected to a dragon herself and has learned how o use her Thu'um, or Shout ability at an early age._

_For the prophecy had also foretold of a young Nordic woman, who is also connected to the Dragons, will be their vanguard and their companion for she will be the daughter of the dragonborn, whom would defeat the world-eater Alduin and yet, will suffer the pain of birth and death as she gave birth to the babe. _


	5. Chapter 5

Azura knew that she had to head to Solstheim for some answers about Miraak and the best way was with the Skalds. Once, there, she had gotten enough information on the First Dragonborn that she went back home, to Whiterun where her father caught sneaking in early that morning.

She said. "Papa, I had to go to Solstheim to learn of Miraak and how he and my mother fought before Mora, the deadrc prince, had killed him. I know, I've should have told you, but I had to do this myself. Odaving suggested that I go anyway."

Vilkas saw the truth in his daughter's words, but he hadn't known about her connection to the dragon that had helped Triss over eighteen years ago to Skuldofin to kill Alduin the World-eater.

"Odaving, wasn't he the one who had helped your mother eighteen years ago Azura?" he asked her. And she nodded yes in one simple motion, because she knows full well that she has o tell him as much as she could, because she barely remembers it herself. Well, she was an infant when it happened as well. And well, she figured might as well start it now.

"Papa, mama knew that I was going to be a healthy new born baby girl, but I was also sick at the moment of my birth. So, she shouted for Odaving up within Dragonsreach, up on the great porch and he answered her call. This was happening while you and Uncle Farkas were dealing with the giants up At Seculda's Kiss Camp, and Odavung, well, he offered to bond a small piece of his to mine. In exchange for her taking the illness upon herself and she agreed to do so, and it killed her before you two arrived home from the job."

This last was said with tears beginning to appear in her eyes as if she were the cause of the problem, but Vilkas couldn't be prouder of his young daughter anymore than he was of his wife when they had gotten married and had their child together. Later on that day, Azura was working on her little garden of herbs when she started to sing Mordred's Lullaby.

"Hush child/the darkness will rise/from the deep/and carry you into sleep/Hush child/ the darkness will rise from the deep/and carry you down into sleep/ Guileless son/I'll shape your belief/ And you'll always know that your father's a thief/And you won't understand/The cause of your grief/But you'll always follow/ The voices beneath/Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty,Loyalty Only to me/ Guileless son/ Your spirit will hae her/ The flower who married my brother, the traitor/ And you will expose his puppeteer behavior/For you are the proof/ Of how he betrayed her loyalty/ Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty only to me/ Hush, child/ The darkness will rise from the deep and/Carry you into sleep/Hush child/The darkness will rise from the dep/And carry you down into sleep/ Guileless son/ Each day you grow older/Each moment I'm watching/My venegenace unfold/For the child of my body/the flesh of my soul/Will die returning/ The birthright he stole/ Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty only to me/ Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and/Carry you down into sleep/Hush child/ the darkness will rise/ from the deep and carry you down into sleep."

Tilma gave the young Companion a full hearted smile as she realized that everyone was listening to her song and, well she began to blush like a march hare. Once done with the work in her herbal garden, Azura rose to her feet and when to get cleaned up so that she could help Tilma with the noon meal when a scholar came looking for her of all people. Because she is the dragonmage's daugher.


	6. Chapter 6

_Azura was surprised to get a letter from the Jarl of Riften to come and tend to some business on the behalf of the Companions and she asked her father of she could go, and he agreed to let her head to Riften with an escort at least. To which she readily agreed to having as she scampered to her room to gather her things and get ready to go._

_Once in Riften with Torvar, Azura went to the Keep to introduce them both when she felt eyes on her. As did Torvar. Azura knew that, even though her mother was the Dragonborn, she was also the Harbinger of the Companions, leader of the Thieves' Guild and a Nightingale, Listener to the Dark Brotherhood, and Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold. Along with being Thane in all the holds of Skyrim and owning homes in each city to stay while there save for Winterhold.  
_

_Azura met the Jarl, Maven Black-Briar, in the main hall and she was told to come forward and she did so. "It's an honor to house two members of the Companions here in Mistveil Keep for a visit," murmured Maven while talking with Azura about a job and of her mother.  
_

_She confirmed that she is the daughter of the Dragonborn despite the fact that she's dead and has been ever since her birth over eighteen years prior to their meeting. And yet, it's also a part of the fact that Azura is living proof of dragons and humans being truly connected with a heart to heart._

_Once the job was discussed, Torvar told her that he was headed back to Whiterun and will be back when she had sent word and she agreed with him for the time being. The job itself was centered around murders in the Vigil of Stendarr building and Azura discovered why along the way. Vampires had finished them off looking for something.  
_

_She even met Seranna, the vampire that her mother saved from her father's influence over eighteen years by her age. She spoke with the vampire about it and she told the young woman why she knew Triss Dragonmage so well. "Azura, your mother was working with the Dawnguard while looking to find whatever they were looking for in a cave not far from here. and well, that's how we met. She even suggested that I even try to join the Companions, but I had my doubts about."_

_The young woman nodded in understanding as she answered her. "Seranna, the Companions aren't as bad as people think. Now granted though, my father and uncle are both very protective of me when it comes to bastards wanting to cause me physical harm but I manage to deal with said bastards myself before they even try to lay a hand on me. and not to mention having the Vigil of Stendarr wanting us dead if they knew that the members of the Circle were werewolves while mama was one as well."_

_They returned to Riften only to find the damned city in chaos and they went to get out as fast as they could but to no known avail. And yet, Azura felt the presence of both Brinjolf and Karliah there hoping to get them into safety and they accepted without even asking where they were headed._

* * *

_Author's note/ Sorry for the cliff hanger here but I had to kind've cut it short because I'm working on my first Witcher story and working on upping the chapters for it, so this be will on hiatus with the occasional chapter put up with the others that I've been working on. I'm so sorry for it but it just can't be helped so please feel free to read stuff written by. Rothalion, GirlyGeek, SirenOmega, Mercstouch, and One Lifetime with you if y'all please and thank you.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Azura was working with Seranna while dealing with trying to soothe the Dawnguard because of what had happened with the Vigil of Stendarr when she felt the eyes of the witch back upon her and she drew her bow as the witch tried to kill her with a fire bolt and failed long before she could cast it.

After dealing with the witch, who was not the self same one she had met in Roirkstead, she went back to Riften to tell the Jarl that her mission was done and to send Torvar a letter asking if he could come and escort her back home. All the while, she's been convinced that there is a connection between her and Odaviing to where they feel each other even when they're not in the same area.

And right now, she's living on a prayer that when she gets home she can tell her father about what had happened as best as she could but it was when Torvar arrived that she knew something was wrong. And it was Tilma, the woman who had helped her papa raise her in Jorrvasker. She had died from having her heart so weakened from working too hard and she went home. To Sovengard.

Once back home in Whiterun both Azura and Torvar attended her funeral pyre and the young woman's voice rose in song, with a ballad called White Rose. For both Tilma, Kodlak and her mother.

"I'll tell you a tale/Of which time has no meaning/ When legend and history walked hand in hand/ When the swords of the mighty/Had bested the dragon/But the Elven still walked in the land/White Rose, queen of the summer/White Rose, queen of the fall/White Rose, the new guard will follow/White Rose, the old guard will fall/ The son and the moon were fixed in the heavens/The whole world grew weary as summer stood still/ A queen of great courage and the heart of the dragon/ Set her throne on the Elf Hill/White Rose queen of the summer/White Rose, queen of the fall/ White Rose, the new guard will follow/ White Rose, the old guard will fall/ The queen on her throne/Called the Elven before her and said/ Look around you, time should march on/I ask you to bow and make history the victor/ The day of the legends is gone/ White Rose, queen of the summer/ White Rose, queen of the fall/White Rose, the new guard will follow/White Rose, the old guard will fall/ The people approached her/ To offer their blessings/And each brought red roses to lay at her feet/ White the Elven came forward to lay their last flowers. White as the summer's defeat/ White Rose, queen of the summer/White Rose, queen of the fall/White Rose, the new guard will follow/White Rose, the old guard will fall/ The cycles of time/Weave the world in their circles/ And the flower crowned queen/ Is among us again/While the Elves have their place/ In the verses of legend/ But not in the history of man/ White Rose, queen of the summer/White Rose, queen of the fall/White Rose, the new guard will follow/ White Rose, the old guard will fall."

Later that night, Azura was crying softly when Ria had gently started comforting her. The young woman buried her head against her friend's shoulder as her sobs wracked her body until she had finally fallen asleep and she placed a blanket over her. The next morning had found Azura a little red eyed, tired and a touch cranky but she had soon gotten over it as she wrote of what she had learned about her mother's past in her journal.


	8. Chapter 8

Azura knew that Tilma had had a life worth living to the full until she had grown weary and passed on to Sovngarde where she will be taken and made hale again just like Kodlak and her mother. And the other countless men and women who had died years before.

But there was a reason behind Triss's choice of name for their daughter, for instead of naming her Mara after the Goddess of Love, she named her Azura Shadowmane. Because she was well remembering her Harbinger before she was chosen as the next one to lead the Companions on to further glory. As well as the Daderic princewith whom she owed her pledge. The mistress of the dusk and the dawn.

Now, after the old woman's funeral pyre was starting to settle down and die into embers, she was still there tearless, but at least she knew that there was work to be done yet. And she has been sent to deal with a rogue wizard in a cave called Broken Fang and it was a master vampire to boot. But she killed her before she was bitten and made into one herself.

Azura had come home when she felt Odahviing close by and she started crying while the dov gently nuzzled her just like Shadowmere, her mother's stallion ever since she became Listener of the dark brotherhood. And she had finally cried all of her tears when she sensed the same guiding presence as before, it was her mother's spirit trying to warn her of impending danger to her. And she listened of course.

Amazingly, it was a large sabre cat and a spriggan that had attacked her and she killed them both easily without a second thought but not before being bitten in the side. But the thing was, she's a werewolf and has been ever since her birth over eighteen years prior. She managed to get to her room where she cleaned and bandaged the wound herself before settling down for a bit before the evening meal.

When she had finally woken up, she felt refreshed and placed a fresh tunic on before leaving Breezehome to head to Jorrvaskr to join the other members of the Companions for dinner when she felt Torvar's eyes on her. She said. "I'm alright Torvar, I was just bitten by a very large sabre cat earlier today before coming home is all, I've already tended to the wound before coming here."

She was quiet all through dinner, not that she meant to be bu she and Tilma were pretty close all things considered. For the woman had raised her father and uncle long before helping him raise her up properly in the Nord way of course. She was taught to reverie all of the Gods, including Talos and to fear the dadreic princes as well, save for her namesake, Azura.


	9. Chapter 9

Azura's been blessed by the gods to bear her mother's soul which is truly odd. Considering that her mother was the Dragonborn who had killed Aludin, Miraak, Lord Harkon and dealt with Mercer Frey after he stabbed her and became a Nightingale.

But she was also the Listener of the dark brotherhood and the Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold and married her father and they had her together. They had gotten home and settled to think of those who had passed on before them.

That night, Azura was thinking about some things when she felt Odaviing's presence nearby. She quietly left the mead hall without anyone else stirring or waking up. She knew that she was going to be the same size as her mother because she's a Breton and a mage to boot. Who had a daughter with a Nord.

But despite all that, she's still much a daughter of Skyrim as is anyone else there. A lot of the men ave ad sons her age and older, but she's hoping that the Gods would guide her to the one intended for her.

And as she left to go deal with some witches at the old hunting cabin her parents often frequented when they had needed some time together, she felt someone's eyes on her as she mounted her horse with ease.

She turned and saw no one as she left to deal with the witches but she knew she was being followed by a member of the Thieves' Guild, but she couldn't truly tell who as yet.

Once she finished the job she felt that she was still being watched and was approached by Rune. As hey met she asked. "Why follow me Rune? Is something wrong with the Guild? I knew that mama was the Guild master and a Nightingale as well, because I'm wearing her armor from when she was inducted as an Agent of Nocturnel's over eighteen years ago."

Rune smiled as he nodded and replied. "We've been needing a new Guild master ever since she had died over eighteen years ago Azura, and we were hoping that you'd be up to the task of doing so."

She nodded and said. "Let's go my friend." And they headed to Riften, after she told her father that the job was done. Once in Riften, she followed Rune to the Ragged Flagon and met Brynjolf.

Karliah knew who was in front of her without a doubt and she embraced Triss's daughter saying. "Welcome to the guild Azura." She returned the embrace with quite a bit of trust to the older woman. and Brynjolf also hugged her as well.

As they filled her in, Vekel gave her a bottle of mead which she drank sparingly. She nodded in full understanding when they finished the tale and she was surprised by how well she was loved here in the guild. And as the information began settling into place, Azura was curious about something and she asked both nightingales about it. "Why was mama made a nightingale? And why did she leave her armors for me?"

Neither had the answers for her, but she was slowly beginning to work through it and get it all settled into place without a hitch. She rode home without much problem from anyone attacking her on the roads at night until she came home to Whiterun. And she finally feels like she's beginning to fully trust her heart to guide her through this mystery that her mother had left behind over eighteen years prior.


	10. Chapter 10

Azura knows how hard it is with life as the daughter of the Dragoborn and yet, she's content because of the fact that she's also been born into the pack. She fights better with her senses as strong as she did before she was a werewolf.

But sill, she is wary of the Vigilants of Stendarr who do not look down kindly upon vampires, werewolves and other undead creatures as they do upon humans. And yet, there's also reports of werewolves and were bears on Solsteim as well.

But still, there aren't many answers in Skyrim, so she felt like she had to go back to Solsteim for some more answers at least. So, Azura gathered her things and left a note for her father saying where she was headed and left.

As she waited for the ship to finish loading,Rune arrived and asked if she wanted a traveling companion and she agreed with him. And as they both boarded, she felt seasick and Rune settled her down, with her head in his lap for the duration of the trip. Once back at the island, they disembarked and went to her mother's home that was purchased before she was born.

Once settled, they went to the Retching Netch for a while to gather some idea as to where they could start looking and well, trouble found them. The Morang Tong knew to fear her mother while she was alive and well, the agent was also wary of the daughter of the Dragonborn as well while delivering a letter to her to read for an arranged meeting outside of Raven Rock for day break.

The meeting took place at daybreak and it went well for both sides. And so, the two went back home and went their separate ways for the time being. As she rode her horse back home, she began singing a song. "The birds are singing in the bushes and the trees, with the babbling brooks and the wolves and the bees. But the Gods know me as well as everyone else does and may this song gladden the hearts of those who hear it."

She arrived in Rorikstead for the night when she ran into Erik. She sat with him as he ordered some mead from his father and they had gotten talking about things since they were last doing a job together a few months prior.

And well, they managed to get outside and back home for the night when she felt the spark growing between them even though she's eighteen and he was 28. He was twelve when she was born so things were natural with their friendship. She dosed off and was carried o bed for the night, and she woke up the next morning without a touch of a hangover.

But otherwise, she feels fine and she had something to eat before leaving and Erik opted to tag along with her to just get out of Roirkstead for a while. And they both rode Shadowmere home to Whiterun and she knew that she was due for a dressing done from her father when she gets back to the mead hall.


	11. Chapter 11

One day though, Azura felt like she was losing her faith in all of the Gods save for Talos. And yet, Odahviing felt her tears welling up and he arrived at the great porch of the keep and spoke with her as well.

"Little one., don't cry for losing your faith, it will return when you feel like it's time to begin believing again" said the red and purple dov in front of his young bonded. "But, these will be trying days as well and so, be careful with whom you speak with my heart's bonded."

She nodded and dried her tears as she asked the dragon. "Odahviing, why am I losing my faith in all of the Gods? I mean, I know that mama named me after the daderic prince Azura and she was thinking of Kodlak Whitemane as well. But Azura Shadowmane? Why I wonder."

As the day wore on, she felt like she was going to scream. But she has often wondered why her mother named her Azura Shadowmane because it was an odd name for a young Nord with Breton blood in her veins.

Before departing ways, the dovah suggested that she ask her father about her name and she agreed to do so that evening. As she returned home, she felt like something was wrong and she always hated being right. It was Tilma, the woman who had always been a grandmother to the young woman had passed on into Sovnegard and she had found a place to let her tears fall. In the underforge because it was often the one place where her father would disappear to when he needed time to himself for a while.

And in fact, that was where Vilkas found her as well. He placed a hand against her cheek and asked. "Are you alright my dearest heart?" And she nodded in reply as she sat up. She placed her arms around her father's neck and whimpered a bit before they stood and went back to the mead hall for Tilma's funeral. Azura's eyes were all red and puffy from having cried for the woman who was a grandmother to her for the past eighteen years.

As the pyre was lit her voice lifted in song as a final farewell to her. "I hear your voice on the wind/And i hear you call out my name/"Listen my child"/you say to me/"I am the voice of your history be not afraid, come follow me,answer my call and I'll set you free"/ I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain/I am the voice of your hunger and pain/ I am the voice that always is calling you/I am the voice, I will remain/ I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone/ The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow/Ne'er do I sleep throughout the cold winter long/ I am the force that in springtime will grow/ I am the voice of the past that will always be/ Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields/I am the voice of the future/Bring me your peace/ Bring me your peace and my wounds/They will heal/ I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain/ I am the voice of your hunger and pain/I am the voice that always is calling you/I am the voice/I am the voice of the past that will always be/I am the voice of your hunger and pain/I am the voice of the future/ I am the voice/Iam the voice/I am the voice."

Everyone was close with the maid long before she had died, the two who were truly close with her was Vilkas and Farkas because they grew up in Joorvasker with Aela as children and in fact so did Azura. As the others left to remember Tilma she remained watching the fire slowly beginning to die and the ashes floating away when the tears came again. Her father knew that he had to be there for her and he placed his arms around his 18 year old daughter as she cried even harder.

After tiring herself out with crying, Azura fell asleep and Vilkas carried her to bed for the first time in years. And that was the night that the young woman had finally lost her faith only to regain it once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note. Guys, I wasn't even thinking about Tilma when I put her in the last chapter, the girl I meant was Lena, Azura's 22 year old who had died from being sent against a legendary dragon who was bronze skinned, so please forgive my lapse in chapter 11 and I promise not to make the same mistake again.

The next morning found Azura awake from having sore muscles from being carried to bed the night before because her 22 year old cousin, Lena, the daughter of her uncle Farkas and Lydia had died and as she reread her journal entries she knew that Tilma had died months ago.

And yet, the girls really didn't have much in common, for instance Azura had always worn light armor to heavy because she was a breton mage's daughter whereas Lena loved heavy armor like her parents.

And so, the day was quiet when she sensed Odahving close by and she left Jorrvaskr for a while just to get outside of Whiterun and talk with her heart's bonded about the day before and other things. as she left, she took only a dagger and her orcish bow and arrows as well.

She mounted the drake and they flew away to the Throat of the World so that she could be with the company of the dragons before heading home by way of Rorikstead that evening.

As she walked towards Paarthunax, she felt a kinship with the leader of the Greybeards because her mother spoke with him about her name and she was wondering why her cousin was sent against the dragon when the elder spoke of it first. "Your mother had made enemies of the Blades when she refused to use Dragonrend upon me little one because they had wanted me dead. Due to the dragon war years ago. and so, your cousin, Lena rebelled and was sent against me and I had to defend myself from her. But perhaps it's for the best due to the fact that you are Triss Dragonmage's daughter and as such, you should get into contact with one of the darker groups she was a part of."

She nodded and met with Nazir that afternoon and the two spoke until it was tine for her to head home. As she stopped in Rorikstead for the night, she sent a courier with a note saying that she'll be home the next day to her father. She then started to drink some mead with Erik and traded stories when the tears came again once more for her fair cousin and she told him what had happened.

Erik understood and helped her to her room for the night while he sat in the chair next to her, never truly knowing what his heart was telling to be wary of her because of the fact that she is also a seeress and foresaw her own cousin's death.

The next morning found the two on the road home to Whiterun, with Azura knowing full well that she'll be getting a stern talking to later. But the young lass always wanted to know the name of why she was called Azura Shadowmane.

Once home, she did receive a stern talking to about just up and disappearing for hours on end without telling anyone where she was headed within range of all the companions and her temper flared up as she said in reply. "Papa, I needed time to think about what had happened the day before yesterday to my cousin Lena. Sure, we both had our differences but we were still kin. Besides, I'm a grown woman who can look after herself without being needed to be reminded to say where I'm going. And another thing, why call me Azura Shadowmane? I know that Mama revered Azura because she was the prince of the dusk and the dawn but still, I am of mixed blood. Neither full blooded Nord or Breton. With the skills of magic and swordsmanship running through my veins. I foresaw Lena's death."

And after her rant she ran from the room to let her temper cool while the others tried to figure out what she meant and it was Earlound who understood her well enough to explain what was meant. "She has the blood of a seeress like Olava the Feeble but only to those she knows and loves. But I believe it's best to leave her be for now Vilkas so that her temper and yours cool off." The Harbinger nodded in agreement while Erik found her sitting beneath the Gildergreen crying her heart out for her dead mother.


	13. Chapter 13

As Erik sat down beside Azura, she told him the reason behind why she was crying. "My mother had died over eighteen years ago Erik and as far as Tilma goes, she was just like a grandmother to me. But Lena, hell she had died because I knew it and tried telling her not to go up against Parrthunax. Bu she did it anyway and everyone knew hat I didn't have anything to do with it. But my father still seems to treat me as a child."

"It's possible that he's only trying to watch out for you Azura," mused Erik as he helped her to her fee and together, they walked back to the mead hall so that she could talk with her father.

Once home, she knew hat there was going to be a dressing down but at least, it was in her father's quarters, away from the prying eyes of the reminder of the companions.

Erik stayed upstairs waiting for her while she told her father the truth being seeing bits and pieces of things long before they happen. But tempers just started to rise again when she just left Jorrvaskr for the night, just feeling like she needed room to fully think for herself. As she left home for the second time, it was as if she was just trying to get her thoughts together.

Erik followed her and asked,"Are you alright?" as she mounted Shadowmere and helped him up. She sighed and said, "No, Erik I'm not alright. My father figured that he'd put me under house arrest for the next few weeks and I didn't want that in any way. so I just lost my temper again and swore that I would die first before being placed under house arrest for no good reason."

They arrived back in Rorikstead for the night and they went to the inn. She had a few tankards of ale and went to bed when she felt her mother's spirit close by. She sighed and said,"Mama, I wish that I fully could understand my visions but I don't. And neither does papa nor anyone else back home in the mead hall. Papa even tried to put me under house arrest for letting Lena just up and die by fighting Paarthunax. But I bloody warned her not to do so, along with Odahviing as well. And as usual, she didn't listen to me and she ended up getting herself killed for her efforts. I wish that I could just understand what I'm seeing half the time."


	14. Chapter 14

Both Vilkas and Azura know full well that life marches on throughout the seasons, months and the years as well. As her mother nodded in her dream she said to her daughter in reply. "My dearest child, you are well loved by your father and as yet, I can also see how you have grown into a fine young woman and as such, have your own mind. As for Lena, her fate as already sealed upon the day of your birth."

"Already sealed? Upon the day of my birth? Why is that mama? I don't fully understand," she said in frustration and love. "I mean Azura, she was already dead because she had died before she was born and the woman who was Lena was an adopted child named Loretta my child, she deceived all of you, even your father into thinking that you were still just a child. But as for now, she is dead and resides with Malacath for her efforts. Farewell, my dearest heart farewell." She nodded and fell asleep.

The next morning, very early, Azura awoke feeling well rested and went to get some practice in when she sensed something was amiss. No one seemed to be up and about, not even the farmers when she felt herself falling out of bed from the nightmare she was having at the time. Erik asked her."Azura, are you alright? It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

She nodded as she replied,"I was having a nightmare Erik and it was just very odd. But I'll be I get back to sleep if I can get back to sleep that is." The two settled down and she felt safe with him as her eyes finally closed she thought to herself."The Gods do have a rather interesting sense of humor when it comes to us mortals and falling in love," while Erik had the self same thought as they fell asleep together for the night.

The next morning found the two headed back to Whiterun so that she could talk things over with her father when she felt Odhaviing hovering above the city as they approached. He landed and gently nuzzled his heart's bonded as he said."You better hurry to Jorrvasker and quickly little for there seems like some sort of commotion about you disappearing again or some such nonsense. And just know this, I'll be about till you need me."

The young woman nodded as she and Erik headed up to the mead hall and found out what had happened. Lydia was wounded severely after dealing with spriggans and bears as well, but didn't survive long enough to be saved and everyone thought that it was connected to her disappearance and it wasn't. Not really. And so, there was a third funereal pyre...this time for her aunt and she was just tearless because of the fact that she's lost three family members in the past several months, first it was Tilma, second was her cousin, Lena and now her aunt.

After speaking with her father about what had happened, he suggested that she remain as acting harbinger while he and Farkas went to deal with giants for the time being to calm down and she agreed. Erik wrote a letter to his father letting him know that he was going to join the Companions and become one himself so that he could stay close to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Azura had often wondered what she should be caring for and it's her family. While granted everyone has their strengths and weaknesses as well, they don't rule over anybody else.

She felt like she was going to be screaming her head off from sheer boredom and yet, she didn't because she loved handing out jobs to the other companions while talking with Erik and feeling the love blossoming between them.

So, after her father and uncle were back home, the two were given a job to do together. Find a path through the mountains. To Dawnstar and back home. They arrived at Dawnstar for the night when they rented the room in the basement because it was the only one unused to be had and they split the difference for the night.

They settled down when she felt Erik's arms around her waist and she leaned into his embrace as they kissed for the first time. So, as they settled down for the night, she nestled into his body and fell asleep contentedly.

She settled and slept well waking up the next morning feeling well rested with Erik doing the same. They both had gotten something to eat before heading back home when she felt like she owed him a story.

She sighed before saying,"Erik, my mother was the fabled dragonborn of legend even though she was just a blind Breton mage from High Rock coming to train at the College of Winterhold and well, she eventually joined the Companions when she felt a mutual attraction to papa and he felt the same also joined the Dark Brotherhood and became it's Listener. She joined the Thieves' Guild and became a Nightingale."

He never really knew the full story of Triss Dragonmage but had often wondered about it till Azura had opened open about it and had told him. He knew that she needed some more time to fully wake up and one of her routines was to fully brush and braid her thick raven mane into a single braid. And he watched her do it as well.

After doing that, they had gotten some breakfast and headed back home when she felt Odhaviing close by and she stopped Shadowmere as the dov landed and she ran to him rather happily.

Erik followed a little more warily till she introduced them. She said,"Odaviing, this is Erik. Erik, this is Odahviing, the drake I had mentioned being connected to for over the past eighteen to nineteen years now."

They nodded in greeting to each other while they conversed and eventually, headed their separate ways for the time being. And yet, Azura now knew what to care for, her father, her family, Odahviing and for Erik as well.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N. Alright, I'm sorry if it went light to dark so fast. That was clearly not my intention right at the outset, but it happened and I am so so sorry for that. I'm trying to make it lighter in these later chapters but sometimes my head does not want to help me with it at times so please bear with me on them and please keep letting me know if you like hate or just don't think something works well in a chapter of this story or one of my others. Anyways, if what I've written doesn't appeal to you, come and see one of the other authors in my favorites folder here. On with Chapter 16

* * *

Azura felt like something was wrong when they arrived at the Whiterun stables and headed to the keep for a meeting for something to be done about some death of one of the people there.

She felt like she was just a complete disappointment to her father and yet, Aela knew for a fact that he's protective of her and needs to let her spread her wings and fly. So she suggested that the two head back to Solsteim for the time being and deal with quests there till she sends the young warrior a letter.

So, they left Skyrim for the island nation of Solsteim, and well, neither Erik nor Azura could hold back their love for each other any longer and they said as much to each other.

Once there, she had to help the current ruler to deal with some dumb problem with rogue mages from the Summerset Isles settling in the northern region of the island and the two dealt with them easily until she was wounded by a fire ball that she'd thought she blocked.

After getting paid for the job, Erik carried Azura home and tended to her burns and thankfully, the burns themselves weren't severe. She knew that it could have been far worse but it wasn't.

Later that night found the two of them at the Retching Netch when another courier arrived with a letter for the young Breton mage. She read it, this time was was from Aela saying that she needed to get home quickly.

The two arrived at Whiterun and the city itself was in complete and utter chaos and they had to fight through groups of thalmor to get to the mead hall.


	17. Chapter 17

Azura has often wondered about her mother, the Dragonborn of legend. And yet, all that she has is her father and the companions. Aside from the College of Winterhold, The Thieves' Guild in Riften, and the dark Brotherhood sanctuary in Dawnstar to fully call home as needed.

But, at least, she has her mother's gold locket that her father gave her. As she thought about it for the time being, all the while fingering her locket, she asked,"Papa, why name me after Azura and Kodlak? I know that his last name was Whitemane. But Shadowmane? That is an odd name. even for me."

Vilkas thought about it for a moment before replying to his daughter's question. "To be honest Azura, your mother's heart was set on naming you Orion but it didn't truly seem to be fitting for you. Azura is the Dadreic god of the dusk and dawn and she revered her for it. and as for your last name, it was inspired by Kodlak's surname of Whitemane."

She thought about it for a while as she recorded it in her journal when Erik placed his arms around her asking,"So, you know a little more about your mother Azura?"

She nodded as she finished up her journal entry and asked,"Up for a little bit of hunting Erik?" He nodded and they headed off the time being while she continued thinking of her mother.


	18. Chapter 18

_Azura has often been one with love because of the fact the she has been falling in love with Erik of Rorikstead ever since they dealt with the druager together. So, after a while, they knew that they had each other to confide in and fall in love with for the gods brought them together.  
_

_And yet, they are becoming one with love and each other as well. As the months went on, their love became deeper. One day, they had a job to do. Deal with some bandits at Halted Stream Camp.  
_

_She knew that something was off about it and she always hated being right. It was a small group of the Silver Hand waiting for them. They dealt with the silver hand and well, she felt that she owed Erik an explanation as to why the silver hand hate the companions so much and she shape shifted into a werewolf.  
_

_As she did so, she remained in one place while Erik gently petted her coarse black fur and felt the lean muscles of the werewolf. She also knew that he wasn't afraid of her as others would be._

_They settled down for the night till she changed back into her human form and was only in her smalls. She redressed in her mother's nightingale armor, she felt his eyes upon her and she smiled to herself as he placed his arms around her waist and hugged her close.  
_

_They fell asleep together and woke up the next day well rested. They dealt with the problem and had fun hunting as well until they arrived back at Rorikstead and he heard the news about his father's death.  
_

_Azura knew that Erik had to grieve, and yet, she fully understood why it had to happen. Someone had placed a contract on him through the Dark Brotherhood. So, she asked for a fast courier to get a message to Naizr asking who placed a contract on Mrolki, Erik's father.  
_

_She received word that no one placed a contract on him, for there was no payment for it. It was just a random murder.  
_


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note-I'm so so sorry for not getting another chapter up and written till now. I've had so many amazing and great ideas for other stories that I have completely forgotten about this one here. But, please forgive me and keep on reading this one and my other ones as well. If any of you, {the readers}, have requests for stories that you want to have written, please let me know in either a review or a pm and leave your pen name, your story idea, and the title for me to see what I can do for you. And if you want to be mentioned in the story description as well. On with chapter 19.

* * *

Azura knew that she would eventually find love just like her parents did. Erik stayed by her side throughout all of her missions until she was injured again. This time after defeating a giant at Secunda's Kiss camp.

She knew that it wasn't serious, but the care and tenderness that Erik gave it and her were truly rather sweet. That night, he had gotten her in bed and she fell asleep after a while before he had gotten back to the room to check up on her.

He settled down in a chair to keep watch over her during the night and he too fell asleep, not fully knowing that he needed it as well. As they both awoke refreshed the net morning, Azura knew that Erik was the one that the gods had led her to. But she was struggling with her emotions when he had finally beat her to it.

With a simple gesture of holding her hand while they got ready to go back to Jorrvaskr they mounted their own horses, Azura on Shadowmere and Erik on Blossom and they got going.

Once arriving back at Whiterun, they left the horses at the stables and made their way back to the mead hall when they ran into Aela. They began talking about the jobs they had just finished as they made their way to the hall when they were met by Torvar. Azura knew that something was different and Vilkas quietly took his daughter aside and they went out to the back porch.

Azura knew that she was going to have the talk because all parents tried to teach their children about what marriage means in Skyrim. Once she had learned that, she was given her mother's Amulet of Mara and she put it around her neck to show that she was free to be married. Erik saw her wearing it and he had asked her if she was interested and she said yes.

They sent word to the priest of Mara in Riften and they had gotten ready for the wedding. Azura knew that her mother had homes scattered around Skyrim and after there was one that she always loved as a child. And that was the house out near Falkreath. Lake View Manor.

After the dance and festivities were finally beginning to slow down, the happy couple went to the manor to consummate their love. After doing the deed, they fell asleep together in the master bedroom and were happy together.


End file.
